1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a can receiving apparatus and a refrigerator having the same, and more particularly, to a can receiving apparatus for a refrigerator, in which a can receiving shelf can be fixed at an upper-limit position or a lower-limit position upon pivotal rotation thereof, achieving an improvement in space utility and workability.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is devised to store food at low temperatures. According to desired storage requirements of food, the refrigerator stores food at a refrigerating temperature or freezing temperature. Cold air fed into the refrigerator is produced via heat-exchange of a refrigerant.
Specifically, the refrigerant is continuously circulated in the refrigerator while repeatedly undergoing a cycle of compression, condensation, expansion and evaporation. With heat exchange between the refrigerant and air inside the refrigerator, cold air can be produced. As the produced cold air is uniformly transmitted within the refrigerator by convection, food stored in the refrigerator can be maintained at desired temperatures.
A refrigerator body includes a freezing compartment in which food is stored at a freezing temperature, and a refrigerating compartment in which food is stored at a refrigerating temperature. A partition wall separates the freezing compartment from the refrigerating compartment. According to the shape of products, door(s) are provided at front left and/or right sides of the refrigerator body.
Of foods to be stored, ones received in cans or bottles, eggs, and the like are generally stored by use of door baskets provided at an inner surface of the refrigerator door. However, the door baskets may have a limited receiving space.
In addition to a basic storage function, recently, refrigerators have been developed to have certain extra functions according to various consumer demands. For example, a refrigerator may be designed to additionally have an independent auxiliary storage apparatus (conventionally, referred to as a ‘home bar’), which is provided to be exposed to the outside.
With the auxiliary storage apparatus, a user can conveniently store or remove food without opening the refrigerator door.
Conventional auxiliary storage apparatuses are provided with a shelf capable of conveniently storing wine bottles, etc. However, development of an apparatus suitable to efficiently store plural cans is still insufficient. In particular, there exists a need for a receiving apparatus capable of assuring convenient storage and removal of cans without deterioration of space utility despite frequent use of the associated auxiliary storage apparatus.